2035 Olympics - Light Full - James Bailey vs Battletrap
EDC Memorial - Crescent Island A lone bridge crosses from the harbor to a large man-made island, which holds the Memorial, a gently curving wall containing the names of those who have fallen in Earth Defense. Throughout the walkways guiding visitors along the wall, holograms appear at random- images of those lost. Reminders that they will never be forgotten. Once a month, a vigil is held at the Memorial, the gathering crowd typically extending across the entire bridge and boardwalk beyond, which ends with the releasing of paper lanterns; glowing lights returning to the stars. Ride Armor pulls up his motorcycle, which is with various EDC insignia. He adjusts a few things on his uniform and then triggers a switch on the bike, which reconfigures itself into power armor. The EDC officer takes a few steps out onto the bridge, a soft whine of servos accompnaying his movements. Finally he pulls out a large battle rifle, pulling the charging lever with an audible clack. From the opposite coastal side of the recently constructed bridge comes the rumble of an off-road engine as a big blue truck comes cruising across it. It's followed moments later by the familiar THP-THP-THP of rotor blades as a helicopter buzzes overhead... Wait, this isn't a team match-up, why are there two vehicles? That is answered moments later as the helicopter comes down and 'lands' on top of the truck, causing both to rise up and interlock with the familiar sound effects into one robot. That turns his gaze over the power armor with a mischevious grin. "Ooooh, squishy center to try and plaster all over the pavement~" Then pauses, tilting his head to the side a bit, almost as if listening to someone. Not that anyone else is there. "What do you mean I can't actually squash him?" Battletrap shakes his head. "Compatition rules. Bah, fine." Optics flicker behind his visor, and the grin returns. "Not being able to -kill- you just means I get to make you -suffer-. For the entertainment of millions!" The helicopter lands on top of the pickup in a way that should crush it, but instead the two lock together and rise up to unfold into a strange robot from their algamated parts -- Battletrap the Duocon! Laserbeak flies out onto the scene of the upcoming fight between a human and some Decepticon or other. Personally he thinks they are both rather pathetic and beneath him, but hey he took this gig so he could mock all the competitors, so this works for him. The robotic condor looks at James Bailer and goes, "SQUAWK!" He then looks at Battletrap and goes, "SQUAWK!" Laserbeak flies to a floating perch high above the area. Not his favorite perch, or even his second favorite. But this will do as a third backup perch, and was indeed his fee for refereeing this match. Next match he may ask for some other payment. Deciding he is not seeing nearly enough death and destruction yet, Laserbeak utters one final, "SQUAWK!" clearly indicating the match should begin. Ride Armor 's head turns at the sounds of the approching vehicles. Then it tilts up as they join and transform. "This is going to be entertaining," he admits. His tone is neutral so it's hard to tell if he's agreeing or if he's trying to talk trash. Once Laserbeak gives the go-ahead squawk James looks at Battletrap, shouldering his rifle but keeping the barrel pointed at the ground. "You ready" he asks mildly. Then without waiting he jerks the rifle up and starts firing. "Sure you are!" Combat: Ride Armor strikes Battletrap with his Battle Rifle attack! -3 Battletrap shifts his stands slightly to prop a leg behind him and leans slightly on the one in front of him, fists clenched and half-flexed at his sides. When Laserbeak squacks in place of a referee whistle you can almost imagine the big bold FIGHT! flashing between them. And then the Ride Armor shoots his gun, burning a little hole in his chest. "Oh com'n. That barely tickled!" Battletrap springs forward, and attempts to punt the much smaller humanoid in armor with one of his big truck feet. Combat: Battletrap sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Battletrap strikes Ride Armor with its Let's KICK this off! (Kick) attack! Ride Armor is sent flying by the kick! It's a high arcing trajectory that has him sailing over the water...but before he can splash in a pair of jets fire from his back, stopping him in midair. Another set in his boots join in, and he leans forward and then flies right back at the much larger Battletrap. A pistonlike contraption with a cone-shaped tip is set on one armored forearm. James extends this in front of himself as he nears the giant robot's chest. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Battletrap with his Pile Bunker attack! Battletrap holds up one hand across his brow to shield his optics as he watchs the human's armor sailing out into the water ... no wait, it can fly? Dangit! Then it comes flying back at the bridge with a big sharp stick. The lance jabs into his chest, the momentum of the smaller form hitting him with force not unlike a large calibre round that does succed in making the Duocon skid backwards. "That's more like it!" Wait, is he still smiling? There is something seriously wrong with this mech. "But we'll show you how it's really done!" Before anyone has a chance to consider the strange pronoun choice he undoes his earlier transformation, helicopter buzzing off into the air. The truck deploys a pair of laser guns and opens fire, shots pinging off the surface of the bridge in little sparks... But nothing seesm to connect a hit. Not until the helicopter comes buzzing back down, the guns on the sides of its cockpit also opening fire, firing off a few quick bursts at where the Ride Armor should have limited movement by the truck half's constraining spreadfire. As the two competitors start killing each other (well a bird can hope), Laserbeak starts digging into the supply of energ-crackers that were provided with the flying perch. In reality they're just energon goodies shaped to look like crackers, but for some reason Laserbeak likes them better. His perch reports the status of the two competitors, after which reviewing, Laserbeak merely gives a loud "SQUAWK!" Nobody is really sure if it's approving the state of affairs or not. Battletrap folds down and then defies logic by splitting apart, one part taking off as a helicopter and the other driving off as... just a truck of some kind. Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV misses Ride Armor with its My name is more than a punny wordplay! attack! -3 Ride Armor sets down on the surface of the bridge in a slight crouch, bringing the rifle around again. He flinches to one side as the truck starts shooting, but then forces himself to stop as the shots spark off of the bridge on that side as well. Then James registers the sound of the helicopter. "Nice shot," he nods his helmeted head, then leaps into the air again, this time leaning backwards before triggering his jets so that he darts backwards as if he was pulled by a giant invislble hand. Plucking a small cylinderical object off of his belt, he twists in mid-air and throws it back towards the two vehicles as it goes, aiming it more or less between them. "Let's see if you can catch too!" Combat: Ride Armor strikes Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his EDC Issue Frag Grenade (Full-Auto) attack! "You're not shooting fast enough", complains from the helicopter, trying to keep tracking the human armor as it evades their fire. "You're not shooting enough shots!", the truck yells back over the sound of its own lasers. "Quality over quanity." "I'll quality over quantity over YOUR HEAD once we're back together!" Are they arguing with each other? Despite technically being the same Decepticon? "That would be your head too." "MINOR DETAIL!" Either way its enough for the thrown device to go unnoticed until it rolls under the truck. "Look out you--" The explosion rocks the truck a bit as smoke belchs out from under its sides. "--Nevermind. "Hey! We're the bad guys, we're suppose to do the car bombing! "Eye for an eye, as the humans say." Infrared scanners lock onto the armor's heat signature, and there's a faint hiss as a rocket releases from the helicopter's underside and hurtles towards it. "Or in this case, explosive for an explosive!" Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV strikes Ride Armor with its IR Guided Anti-Personel Rocket attack! -2 Ride Armor 's eyes widen under his visor as the missile homes in on him. You can briefly see the reflection of the tiny flame and line of smoke from propellant in the tinted plasteel. Then the explosion. The power armor tumbles out of the blast, still smoking, and just manages to land on it's feet. "I don't know if hitting one part of you hurts you both or just that part!" He shouts. Then something seems to occur to him. "Let's find out!" Falling forward, James triggers another reconfiguration, back into a motorcycle. Racing ahead now on the bridge, James heads straight for Battletrap's truck half. The pistonlike weapon now mounted next to the front tire extends slightly. But rather than smash straight into the other ground vehicle, James veers at the last second and tries to puncture one edge of the rear fender. James starts his Motorcycle. Combat: Motorcycle strikes Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his Bunker Ram attack! -3 Computer Terminal> Hawkeye has disconnected. When the ride armor turns into a human riding a motorcycle, the Duocon's truck portion revs its own engine. "Aaaaw, he wants to play chicken! How cute." Pauses as tires squeal against the pavement and the larger truck tears off down the bridge towards the motorcycle. "Too bad I hate cute!" The helicopter just follows overhead. Too bad Battletrap fully intended to run the guy over, so the sudden veer to the side and piston-loaded spike gouging down its side catchs it off-guard. It misses the actual tires but the impact is still enough to make it skid out. "A clever little pest," the helicopter emits as it buzzes down, and then the two join back into one. And Battletrap smacks the side of his head with one fist. "TOLD YOU I'D DO IT!" That out of the way, lets get back to the fight. "Get back here you!" Battletrap uses the wheels in his feet to chase after the motorcycle, firing off shots with his smaller weapon every time the bike veers into his sights. The helicopter lands on top of the pickup in a way that should crush it, but instead the two lock together and rise up to unfold into a strange robot from their algamated parts -- Battletrap the Duocon! Combat: Battletrap sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battletrap misses Motorcycle with its Rollerderbys would be more fun with guns (Laser) attack! Seeing Battletrap miss, and pretty sure Flywheels would have hit that shot, Laserbeak gives the Decepticon a disapproving "SQUAWK!" And will be sure to report this performance to Soundwave. You will no longer hear messages on channel . Motorcycle has to swerve to one side and then the other, tiny geysers sprouting up at each near-miss. The bike is fast enough that he can outpace Battletrap on foot...but still he's almost at the edge of the bridge again before he has enough room to safely reconfigure his armor. Only then does he seem to relax, as the protective suit slides into space over his more delicate human limbs. By this time Battletrap has drawn near again, so James raises his rifle again, unleashing a few quick shots at the approaching Decepticon. "I think I'm starting to see a pattern here -- wait, what was your name again?" James activates his RIDE armor!! Combat: Ride Armor strikes Battletrap with his Pistol attack! Battletrap pauses for a moment at the angry squack, so he can turn in show his annoyance for the ref in appropriate Heel fashion. By giving the bird... the bird. Hope those cameras have an auto-censorship running! Then back to the chase! The gun shots rattle across the Duocon's armor, leaving rents and hit flashes in their wake, but not doing much to slow him down. "They call me Battletrap!" As he proclaims this DUOCON BATTLETRAP flashes across the bottom of audience screens as a helpful reminder, just in case they couldn't hear the answer over the fighting. Which resumes quickly, as Battletrap squats down a bit, and tries to smack James with his fists like one would cheat at the Wack-A-Mole game at a cheap pizza joint. Combat: Battletrap strikes Ride Armor with its Whack-A-Humie (Punch) attack! Ride Armor lets out an "OOF!" as he is pounded flat by a fist the size of his own torso. His arms and legs wiggle comicly as he tries to get up, but he still has Battletrap's fist square on his back, pressing him down into the ground. Finally James bends his arm at the elbow so that the piston lines up with battletrap's hand. "Battletrap, I'll remember this time," James groans, before triggering the firing mechanism. Combat: Ride Armor strikes Battletrap with his Pile Bunker attack! -2 Battletrap yelps as the sharp point jabs his hand, which is enough to get him to jerk it away from his tiny opponent at least. "Gah! The little fragger stung me!" Feet clank on the pavement as he rocks to them and takes a few steps back. "Okay, play time is over!" He holds out his arm weapon and opens fire, smoke briefly backblasting around him as a full sized warhead is propelled from the boxy shaped launcher. Combat: Battletrap strikes Ride Armor with its Double-Barreled Missile Launcher attack! Watching Battletrap closely, Laserbeak is unimpressed by being flipped the bird by the Duocon. Watching he ponders what to do about such a pathetic Decepticon insulting him like that. As he ponders he eats another ener-cracker. Waiting for someone to die horribly. Ride Armor tries to roll almost once Battletrap lets him up. He's almost to his feet when the missile launches, and can only continue rolling, then turn it into a dive that makes the missile not hit him directly, but instead the ground next to him. The explosion still tosses the small suit of power armor like a ragdoll, blasting it through the railing on the side of the bridge and into the harber. James disappears under the water, and doesn't emerge... Instead he pops out of the water on the OTHER side of the bridge, rising into the air and hovering there more or less behind Battletrap. His rifle clatters and steams as it spews out a longer stream of gunfire than before. "Playtime? All that was playtime for you?" He has to shout to be heard over the sound of his rifle. "I can't wait to see how you are when you're serious!" Combat: Ride Armor strikes Battletrap with his Battle Rifle attack! Battletrap couldn't really care what the bird thinks about it. He's a cheerful jerk and he's got a pest to squash. That actually goes into the water this time. "Hah!.. huh?" And when he doesn't come up the Duocon peers over to look over the edge. Maybe that beat him this time. Or maybe not, as gunfire from the other side abruptly rattles across his back, putting several notches in the tail section of the helicopter that runs down his 'spine'. If robots had such a then. Though he must of hit a good spot this time, because it gets the Duocon to jerk back from the hits. "Well maybe if you weren't so disinteresting I'd started sooner!" It's not the sharpest of retorts, but what do you expect? It doesn't really matter anyways, when he starts shooting lasers back at the ride armor in the water. Combat: Battletrap strikes Ride Armor with its Like shooting fish in a barrel! A really big barrel. (Laser) attack! The lasers burn into James' armor in several places, including one that draws a darkened scorch mark across his visor. It doesn't actually penetrate the material but it James flinches back out of reflex. "Danger, targetting systems compromised," the armor informs him in a pleasant computerized voice. "Twenty seconds to recalibrate." James responds with a curse. Then he lets his armor descend until it's bobbing in the water, with only the head and shoulders visible. He pulls off his helmet, leaving his all-too-human features exposed and unprotected, then examines Battletrap carefully with his own eyes. James exits his Ride Armor. Combat: James Bailey analyzes Battletrap for weaknesses. When there's no obvious attacks coming at him again Battletrap lets out a snort. "Com'n, don't let up yet. It was just getting fun!" He probably has no idea what's going on. Instead he opts to just hop off the edge of the bridge. Of course, being a Decepticon he can fly so he ends up just hovering there instead. "Aha, there you are. Com'ere!" He hovers down and tries to grab James out of the water. That will probably be an uncomfortable squeeze if he succeeds. Because grabbing and holding onto a human has -never- gone wrong for a Decepticon. Nope. Never! (so oblivious it hurts) Combat: Battletrap strikes James Bailey with its Outta the pool! (Punch) attack! James Bailey is snatched out of the water. Luckily, he's still wearing most of his armor which prevents him from getting pulped by the Decepticon's strength. Unluckily, it still leaves him in Battletrap's grasp, and he can already feel the hard edges of the armor digging into his ribs under the giant steel fingers. "Unnhh..." James struggles to get his hand free enough to pull the helmet onto his head, where it locks into place with a faint hiss. "etting systems compromised," the computerized voice picks up as if unaware of anything urgent going on. "Ten seconds to recalibrate." James's eyes widen in alarm now at the reminder. Looks like he'll have to get out of this one the old fashioned way. Pulling his armored legs up, he tries to kick at Battletrap's wrist, at the spot where a joint leaves the limb less armored than elsewhere. James activates his RIDE armor!! Combat: Ride Armor strikes Battletrap with his Kick attack! "Aaahahaha." Water dribbles down his arm as Battletrap lifts the tiny armored human up to his optic level, close enough for James to see the manevolent optics glowing behind his visor. "Ya got spunk, little guy, I'll give you that much." Gives a firm squeeze. "I'm also gonna give you one major medical bill! Flywheels says you can pop a human head like a fruit. Then complained about it getting goop all over him." Metallic toothed grin. "But me, I don't care about a little gore. So let's see how much you can ta--Awk!" The sudden kick, and then sudden PAIN from it as the armored boot smashes one of the control servos in his wrist, gets a yowl out of the Duocon as well as loosing his grip on the power armored human. Feet thud back on the edge of the bridge as he grabs the sparking wrist with the other hand. "Slag and a half, he's got some chutzpah right there." "Do you even know what that means?" Aaand he's talking to himself again. "Not important!" "Then stop yammering and finish this." Only halves of a whole, indeed. "TIME TO MAKE IT RAIN PAIN!" Which devulges into a manic laugh as he raises his launcher and starts firing off seemingly at random. Several projectiles arc up into the air, and then come down towards the water. None of them are going to hit James directly with the way he's just lobbing them around, but that's still a lot of explosions to have to try and avoid! Combat: Battletrap strikes Ride Armor with its Gratuitous Use Of Explosives attack! -2 Looking at the analysis of both competitors, Laserbeak looks unhappy as he gives them both a "SQUAWK!" Not that this really reveals anything, short of them both dying Laserbeak is unlikely to be happy. Ride Armor is tossed around by each nearby explosion. It's like pinball, only the pinball has limbs and emits grunts of pain as it's batted around. Finally the barrage ends. James ignites his jets, which sputter faintly a few times before kicking in and taking him back to the bridge but on the opposite end from Battletrap. Once there his armor practically falls off, but it reconfigures into the cycle. James opens a small side compartment and withdraws a heavy duty looking dispenser, which he sticks immediately into his own side. Through it all he stays in a crouch, eyes on the Decepticon and ready to dive aside. James exits his Ride Armor. Combat: James Bailey sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: James Bailey quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Battletrap turns his head to watch as the human's armor flies out of the water and lands on the bridge, then lands. Then turns into the bike again, and the human taking out a device from it. Battletrap may not be the brightest of Decepticons, but he knows a technician trying to undo his dasteredly work of destruction when he sees it. "Ooooh no you don't!" He spins around and drops to the ground so to speak as he transforms, the helicopter buzzing off high into the air once more. The truck is left facing the human and his bike, the gouges from the previous encounter with the ramming lance still visible down the left side, and some plating not entirely locked into place on the back due to the damage to his arm. But more important is the emergence of the missile launcher on its rooftop, firing off one last explosive projectile with such force that it rocks the truck a bit from the recoil. Battletrap folds down and then defies logic by splitting apart, one part taking off as a helicopter and the other driving off as... just a truck of some kind. Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV strikes James Bailey with its First Rule of Being a Combat Troll -- KILL THE MEDIC attack! James Bailey sees the missiles streaking towards him. He barely has time to drop his medic pouch and is reaching for his armor when the first hits near him. The explosion knocks James off of his feet, then another hits nearby, the blast obscuring all signs of James. Another missile impacts nearby, and then another. Finally the smoke clears, and James is standing there in his armor with the last of the dust and debris pattering down like rain. Armor that is battered and dented, visor cracked. Armor that makes a lot more noise when he moves now, servos working overtime just to raise his limbs. "Still standing," he coughs. He takes a deep breath, raises the rifle and fires a quick series of bursts first at the truck, then at the helicopter. James activates his RIDE armor!! Combat: Ride Armor strikes Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his Battle Rifle attack! -2 Bullets riddle across the hood of the truck and up at an angle along the windshield, punching obvious holes and cracks in it. A couple of shots manage to ding off the helicopter as it passes over, but a handheld firearm isn't the most effective against the faster moving aerial component. But all the same, he's clearly inflicted some damage to the two haves of the Decepticon. Who, in spite of it, starts laughing again. Loudly. Which causes it to be somewhat annoying since it's echoed between both haves. "Yes, yes you are..." The helicopter stops, turns in mid-air, glowing visible in the gun barrel beneath its nose and the small stabilizers on the sides of the cockpit. Similar glow can be seen in the guns that deploy from the side of the rear of the truck. "BUT NOT FOR LONG!" The discordant chorus of his laughter is drowned out by the furious sound of gunfire as both halves of the Duocon pour it down upon the ride armor from both sides. Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV strikes Ride Armor with its ALL THE LASERS attack! Ride Armor flings up an arm as lasers rain down from two directions. It keeps the energy bolts from puncturing his already-damaged helmet, but a lucky shot burns a neat hole in his rifle. James tosses it aside, still smoking. "Targetting system repair complete!" The computerized voice announces in triumph. "I cannot believe this," James mutters, shifting the armor back into cycle mode. Quickly firing the engine, he begins racing down the bridge again, heading straight for Battletrap's truck mode. This time he misjudges distances (or maybe he's just gunshy at this point) and veers aside too soon too bring the piston-weapon to bear. Instead he sticks out an armored foot and raps it lightly against the vehicle as he races by. James starts his Motorcycle. Combat: Motorcycle misses Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his Kick attack! Battletrap may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he knows his stuff when it comes to fighting. And that it's usually stupid to use the same trick twice on someone. Or maybe the helicopter half of his mind is paying more attention this time. Either way, this time he doesn't make the mistake of sitting around, throwing his gears into reverse and speeding backwards as the motorcycle approaches. Just as James pulls to the side and goes for a kick he slams the breaks and cranks his steering to veer backwards out of the way, the maneuver also spinning himself around to face the direction his foe speeds off in. The helicopter flies past, but he's just trying to keep a guiding watching on the small, fast vehicle. It's still the truck you have to worry about as it roars back to life, tires screeching and leaving tread marks on the memorial bridge as Battletrap peels out. That truck, despite its squarish look, proves to be pretty fast thanks to that off-road engine, quickly closing the gap behind the motorcycle like an angry predator. There's only one place this can be going. Combat: Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV misses Motorcycle with its Range Rover Runover (Ram) attack! As he watches, Laserbeak observes we are into the part of this evenings entertainment he likes to refer to as 'idiotic missfest from lame lesser individuals who should just be taken out and shot to put everyone else out of their misery'. Noting this part of the match has begun, Laserbeak can but give the competitors a very derogatory and insulting "SQUAWK!" It's all in the tone, all in the tone. Motorcycle misses the truck completely, then hears the sound of an engine behind him. He glances back over his shoulder just long enough to see the truck racing after him. James opens the throttle and speeds ahead, letting the truck stay close but never quite letting it reach him. They drive halfway across the length of the bridge before James gets an idea. He pulls an oversized revolver from his belt and points it behind him, firing without looking. Well, nobody said it was GOOD idea. Combat: Motorcycle strikes Apache Helicopter and Range Rover SUV with his Pistol attack! The windshield was already cracked full of holes from before, so the large caliber revolver shot outright shatters the rest of it out of the frame, sending bits of plexiglass scattering about the road. This actually surprised Battletrap enough that the truck slows down a bit before properly running over his opponent, a string of variations on "Frag" rolling out of him. Until the other half of his mind snaps him out of it by bring the helicopter down and conjoining to transform, because the whole cat-and-mouse trap thing wasn't working anymore. With a grunt he lifts a foot to shake some of the shards off of it. "I'm gonna frag your fragging fragger so fraggin' hard you'll be fraggin' from your fragged frag for fraggin' weeks!" Guess what his favorite cuss word is. Go on, guess. He also starts shooting angerly at James with his smaller gun. The helicopter lands on top of the pickup in a way that should crush it, but instead the two lock together and rise up to unfold into a strange robot from their algamated parts -- Battletrap the Duocon! Combat: Battletrap misses Motorcycle with its Frag frag and FRAG some MORE! (Pistol) attack! Motorcycle reaches the end of the bridge just ahead of the shooting, just in time to really lean into a turn and leave the line of gunfire moving along on his original path. "Almost got me that time!" James calls. Then he flings himself into a turn the other way, circling back and then onto the bridge once more. When his front wheel is pointed directly at the now-reformed Battletrap, he triggers a small laser mounted on the front wheel. Combat: Motorcycle strikes Battletrap with his Laser attack! Combat: Critical Hit! "Pay attention where you're shooting." "You're the one with the trigger finger." "Oh no, you're not blaming this on me." "WE'RE THE SAME MECH YA MORON!" Battletrap is getting a little frustrated, and when he gets frustrated his dual sided mentality starts to split a bit it seems. Sure, he was more stable than Flywheels most of the time... but that wasn't really saying much. The laser blast hitting him in the face and cracking his visor snaps both halves back to the matter at hand. Mostly. "Pay attention!" "YOU pay attention!" "Then stop yelling so I can aim!" "At which one?" There's a pause, as he realizes it's because his visor got fractured that he's seeing distorted multiples. "ALL OF THEM!" And another barrage of fire from his launcher follows suit as the Duocon flips out. Combat: Battletrap misses Motorcycle with its When in doubt JUST KEEP FIRING attack! -2 Motorcycle speeds ahead of the explosions, now on the defensive again. The last one lifts his rear wheel off of the ground. Before he can come down again, James leaps off of his bike, letting the vehicle tumble and skid along beneath him. James' boots touch down and he stumbles a few steps before catching himself. He pulls another grenade off of his belt and tosses it. Before even seeing where it lands he runs for the railing at the edge of the bridge and starts to vault over it. James exits his Ride Armor. Combat: James Bailey strikes Battletrap with his EDC-issue Frag Grenade (Ruckus) attack! A grenade? Hah! Battletrap cares not for your little explosives! He stomps right down on top of it!.. Which just makes it explode all the quicker. "OW!" After the burst of smoke underneath the Duocon jerks his foot up, trying to wave off the smoke and shake the shrapnel out of his heel. "Ow ow ow!" In his failing about he manages to somehow vagely swing in the human's direction as he tries to jump off the railing. Combat: Battletrap misses James Bailey with its Ineffectual Flailing (Punch) attack! James Bailey goes flying off of the bridge just ahead of the giant fist. He manages to straighten his body enough so that he goes into the water feet-first. Without his armor he can't move as fast or stay underwater for as long, so he pops out almost immediately, and in the spot where he disappeared. His small pistol is clutched in his hand, and he fires a few more times up at the Decepticon. "Are you even FEELING this thing?!" he barks between shots. Combat: James Bailey strikes Battletrap with his Pistol attack! There's obvious bursts of metal and smoke where the gunshots hit. It's pretty clear that Battletrap has been all sorts of battered by this point. The frightening part is that he just. Keeps. Coming. Even with the fractured state his mentality is falling into, he enjoys a good fight that much. "Pain is just a reminder to keep going!" he shouts back, then laughs some more. "Com'n, a real warrior would of finished me off by now!" Checks his main weapon. One missile left? Frag it all. Its all he's got left so he just fires it out into the water. Combat: Battletrap misses James Bailey with its It's not even a full sized one. It's like the missile version of that dopey fat kid no one picks until the very end for teams. attack! -2 Getting somewhat restless on his perch, Laserbeak looks at the combatants, and can see where this is headed just by sheer imagination (though this may be coloured by being given the bird earlier). He stretches his wings as he keeps his optics on Battletrap, giving him an ominious "SQUAWK!" That could probably mean, I'm gonna peck your eyes out for failing to win a victory for the empire. Or possibly it just means squawk, who can say. James Bailey takes a deep breath and dives just before the missile hits. It sends a pillar of water erupting into the air, while the pressure wave actually pushes James the rest of the way under the bridge. He emerges gasping for air and shaking his head to get the water out of his eyes. He grabs a support pillar and then shimmies up to the bridge itself, blessing the EDC physical training program. Then James pulls himself up and back onto the bridge. "Weapon, weapon..." he murmurs, as he looks about frantically. Finally he spots his fallen bike. Rushing over to it he pulls out a slightly more futuristic looking pistol, turns and fires it without hesitation. "WEAPON!" Combat: James Bailey strikes Battletrap with his Laser attack! Battletrap stops firing as he turns and shakes his other fist at Laserbeak on his perch. "Shut up you dumb bird!" "As judge you're suppose to be impartial!" Well at least he/they can agree on that. But James has plenty of time to get out of the water while he's yelling and get to his bike, get a different gun, and fire again. Seriously, it'd be pathetic if you missed the guy at this point. Battletrap turns, points his little gun.. and it just clicks. "GAWD YOU ARE BOTH SO ANNOYING!" So without much else for options he just throws it at James. Combat: Battletrap misses James Bailey with its Pistol attack! James Bailey ducks under the "little" gun. Which if it connected would have no doubt broken his neck. James gazes down at the bike once more. Then with a sudden look of inspiration he pulls it back onto its wheels, points it at Battletrap and lets it race riderless towards him. "This thing costs more than my house!" he shouts at the Decepticon. "But it'll becwirth every penny if it shuts YOU up!" James starts his Motorcycle. Combat: Motorcycle strikes Battletrap with his Bunker Ram attack! Combat: Battletrap falls to the ground, unconscious. "Your little toy doesn't scare me!" "You are such an idiot." "I'm you too!" "My statement stands." Then the motorbike crashes into him. It actually manages to kick up with the impact, so as the Duocon falls over the bike roars up to drive across his chest and face too. He stumbles back a few steps, teetering on the edge of the bridge. Glances over his shoulder. Flashes back to that time in the tunnels under Crystal City, when he got shot into the sewage dump pipes. "Aw frag, not again." Then over he goes with a thud off the edge and a splash in the water below. Someone better call a medical team to dredge him out. Eventually. Maybe enjoy the quiet a bit first. With an extremely loud "SQUAWK!" (not of joy but more of 'well at bloody long last', Laserbeak takes off from his floating perch (which is promptly sent to a waiting shuttle so Laserbeak can take it back to Decepticon HQ with him), the condor swoops down to where Battletrap has slipped into the water. He gives another "SQUAWK!" in the direction of the human, obviously declaring him the winner, though Laserbeak seems even less happy at this. Laserbeak then lets his referees assistants (he has those apparently, mostly they were keeping him supplied with ener-crackers) pull the Duocon out of the water just so he can then proceed to peck at the prone form of the defeated Duocon, pondering just what to take as punishment for inflicting this event on the him. Settling for one of the helicopters rotorblades, Laserbeak grabs it, gives it a good yank and takes off with a rotorblade. He will likely hold this over the duocon in due course. Laserbeak/NOM_MESSAGE - Set. Motorcycle goes over to the edge of the bridge and peers down, hands on his knees. He glances back at where his bike ended up. Then he sits down, heavily. Then he falls falt on his back. The EDC will send someone to pick him up, right? Right??